


sway, like waves

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Swing, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin is bound and suspended... there is nowhere he'd rather be.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 7





	sway, like waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 24. suspension of Kinktober 2020.

The rope was a deep, rich blue, which was contrasting with winter-pale skin and black ink quite nicely. He could have struggled, futile as that would have been, but there was not even a spark of defiance in him. He felt secured, safe and content in his bindings, and didn't want out of them until Master was done with him.

Nori’s hands had been deft and sure as he’d wound the rope around his body in intricate patterns that bound his arms crossed over his chest, but kept his legs apart for Nori’s pleasure, his body prepared so neither would need to wait, if that was Nori's, his beloved Master’s, intention. 

He hung, suspended by a hammock-swing, perpendicular with the floor, looking up at the ceiling, where strong hooks were mounted at four corners of the beautifully gilt-framed mirror and strong metal chains hung down and were secured to the reinforced corners of the swing. The swing swayed softly, as if moved by waves, and he could have imagined he was being buoyed by water, had he closed his eyes. His arousal was a simmering pleasure as he waited, left with his own thoughts and observations, yet at any moment ready for Master's service. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, feeling a little decadent doing so. HIs mirror-image stared back at him and he was beautiful. Nori, his beloved Master, had taught him to believe it, mainly through repetition and praise.

But if he was beautiful, then Nori was simply gorgeous, with his head of wild russet hair, strong but lithe limbs, and the most commanding personality Dwalin had ever come across, tempered with a fiercely loving heart. His were the hands to which Dwalin had trusted his pleasure, his vulnerabilities, his heart, and Nori had taken that gift and guarded it with a reverence Dwalin had thought he would never come across. _Had_ being the operative word. Because he knew better now. Knew that Nori would give him everything he might need and then some, would never leave him unrated, or undated for.

And here he now hung, rope digging into his skin, the not-small weight of his muscled body supported by the hammock-swing, which still swayed gently with the force of Nori's parting push. 

Music drifted in from the bedroom, where Nori was, having left Dwalin to adjust to the feeling of delightful helplessness and the arousing dig of the ropes, and fantasize about watching Nori fuck him, use him and give him what he needed.

‘You look so pretty, all bound up for me…’ Nori crooned from the doorway, his voice welcome, snapping Dwalin into intense focus.

Dwalin would have liked to turn his head to see, but the ropes bound him into a tight bundle, just the way he liked.

‘Only because of you, Master.’

He could imagine the frown on Nori’s face, he didn’t like Dwalin belittling his own charms.

‘Not true, my pretty, not true at all,’ Nori told him, voice sure, this was _Master_ , who never told a lie, his voice said.

And Dwalin believed him . ‘Yes, Master.’

Master had reached him and now stood beside him, one hand curling around the sturdy chains keeping his body aloft. ‘Better.’ He smiled down at Dwalin, and that smile was everything he could have hoped for, loving yet wicked, promising any earthy pleasure he might think to ask for.

Then, Master’s eyes strayed and Dwalin was proud that he was hard and ready for him. The touch of those familiar, slim fingers on his cock was light, but still sent a jolt of pleasure through him. ‘And all ready for me, I see.’ Master had moved to stand beside him, letting his hand move from his proudly erect cock, over his happy trail and the ropes criss crossing his stomach, all the way up to stop over his heart, where their names lay intertwined, forever inked to his skin. He leaned in close, next to Dwalin’s ear and whispered. ‘ _Good boy.’_

He made an inarticulate sound, pleased, breath punched out of him.

Master moved along, behind his head and onto the other side, his presence soothing Dwalin and heightening his anticipation. He was Master’s to do what he willed with.

What Master wanted, ultimately, after his touch had lingered on Dwalin’s body, teasing him until he was senseless, was to climb atop him and use his desperately aching cock to fuck himself with, making the swing rock wildly, like a tumutuous sea. And he was not ringed, was at the mercy of his body, and only Master’s words of ‘You will come when I say you’ll come and not before,’ kept him from spilling himself the moment his cock was welcomed into the slick snug fit of Master’s body around him, before the away and the ride.

Suspended, he couldn’t move, and his body lay supine with Master’s movement as he took his pleasure on him,using the movement of the swing to his advantage.

‘Look at you…’ Master said, sliding up and down his length, trusting both their weight on the swing, calves clamped tight beside his things.

Dwalin looked.

Master winked at him from the mirror and he groaned. It was perfect. Master moved on him without seeming effort, graceful and precise, every shift a step toward completion. His, not Dwalin’s, of course.

It was a sight, with Master’s body grinding down on him and clamping around him, his head thrown back and all that hair spilling down his back, the tips touching Dwalin’s rope-bound thighs. 

Dwalin’s body clenched around the plug inside him, which was a promise of a fucking to come, or had been. But he knew that it wouldn't come out without him getting there after. Or thought he did.

Thoughts were becoming harder.

Master’s hair became a waterfall to cover his face as he hunched forwards over Dwalin’s body, hands on the quivering muscles of his stomach, body still full of him.

Dwalin had to bite his lip to keep from coming, the mirror was just too much, Master was just too much… and the wild swaying of the swing moved Master's body on him, and he held only because he had been told.

The silence stretched on until the swing was swaying gently, Master had caught his breath back and finally broke the silence.

‘I liked that _very_ much. What a good boy you are, my pretty.’

‘Always, Master...’ Dwalin replied, unable to keep the strain from his voice. His whole body trembled. 

‘Don’t worry, my dear, I’m not done with you yet,’ Master said, voice a truth and a promise. ‘Can you keep from coming for a little longer? I’ll give you my fist, if you do.’

He choked, his whole body clenching, and almost came, then and there despite everything. ‘ _Master_ …’ it was reverence, blasphemy, a plea and a prayer. For "No more" or "more", he did not know. 

‘I know you can do it.’

‘Yes, Master,’ was the only reply, as _I’ll try_ was not a thing one said, not to Master, who was so good to him.

Master rode him to another climax and Dwalin only kept his own at bay with the promise of that slim hand folded into a fist filling the emptiness inside him as his body swayed gently in the swing.

He got his wish and so much more before Master was done with him, and floated off into subspace with Master still wrist-deep inside him, his body clenching around him as he came and came and came, his whole body overwhelmed.


End file.
